Getting Through
by thumbeleena
Summary: Shana feels like Yuji's been neglecting her, but he hasn't! How can Yuji prove to Shana that he loves her? Only one answer! LEMON!


A full year has passed since Yuji and Shana left for Xanadu together to continue their mission for peace among Tomagara and Flame Haze and the humans. They worked together to fulfil this mission, aided by the other Flame Haze there as well, like the Manipulator Adept, Wilhelmina Carmel, as well as the others.

Shana noticed that everyone was incredibly busy trying to help in this mission, and no one was as busy as her beloved Yuji. They hardly had any time alone since their mission began. Sure, they've been on dates, and slept in the same bed, but Shana still felt that Yuji was a world apart.

Shana loved him with all her being, but sometimes she resented him for neglecting her. She would always plan something, a dinner, or a movie, or something to do together, but Yuji would always manage to find a reason – Shana started calling them excuses – to cancel.

She was very miserable lately, due to Yuji's negligence and their busy schedules. She was always alone, lying down on the empty bed built for two people. She would try and wait for her warmth, but she would always fall asleep, lulled to slumber by the freezing cold brought about by Yuji's absence. She would only wake up to see Yuji's sleeping tired form, back turned to her.

Shana was so upset about this that she even wondered if Yuji ever really loved her.

Well, she had to find out, right? But how….?

She had only one choice, and that would be to confront Yuji directly about it.

She came up with a plan to 'talk' to Yuji about it. She waited that night for Yuji to come back home and get to their room. She wore her nightwear, of course, since they would be sleeping soon. Yuji came to the room wearing his normal sleeping attire, and he smiled – Shana's heart must've skipped a beat – when he saw Shana still awake, sitting upright on the bed.

"Shana! It's rare to see you up so late! Why are you still up?" Yuji asked.

"Why? Is it bad to wait for you?" she said, slightly annoyed at him. "I mean, it's just that, I missed you, Yuji. I rarely see you now."

"Oh. Is that so?" Yuji asked, sitting beside Shana now.

"Yes. I barely see you, and if I do, it's when you're busy or asleep. I miss you a lot, you know." She said, looking down at her nightdress.

"Well, I missed you too, Shana." He said, wrapping his arms around Shana's petite waist from the back.

"Really, Yuji? Do you, really?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Well of course I do! Did you know that partly the reason I take so long to come home at night is because I always end up thinking of you, so I take longer with what I was supposed to be doing?" Yuji said. Shana blushed at what she heard.

"Well then, why doesn't it seem like it? You don't pay attention to me anymore, and it feels like you don't love me anymore, Yuji." She confessed, tears already falling down her cheeks.

Yuji noticed the tears and lifted Shana's face towards his. He wiped the tears away. Shana refused to meet his eyes.

"Oh Shana, you know I love you. I love you a lot. I'm just having trouble trying to show it to you." Yuji admitted. He loved her so much, it hurt just to stay away from her, and he couldn't help himself if she was near.

"Well then, Yuji. You can try showing it to me now, how you really feel, I mean." Shana said.

"How?" Yuji asked, as the only thing that came to mind was –

Shana interrupted his thoughts by placing her soft, warm pink lips on his. Yuji relaxed into the kiss immediately and kissed her back. It had been so long since he last kissed her. Why not make the most of this kiss?

Yuji held her lips with his until they both ran out of breath. "Now, do you see how much I love you?"

Shana smiled and nodded, but Yuji noticed a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "A little…maybe another kiss will help?" she suggested.

Yuji agreed immediately and kissed her again. He began to nibble on her lower lip to which Shana moaned lightly. She opened her mouth a little and in darted Yuji's eager tongue, wanting to explore her warm mouth. She clearly enjoyed it, and he was happy she was happy.

He pushed her down onto the bed with him on top. He kept on kissing her until they once again ran out of breath. They broke apart. Yuji could see the reflected want and love in Shana's eyes that he also knew was in his own. Yuji had to ask, "Shana, are you sure?" he wanted to go the next step, but without Shana's consent, it wouldn't mean anything.

"Yes, Yuji. I am." She said to him, and pulled him back down for a kiss. Yuji's tongue went inside her mouth again, and his hands began to roam around Shana's small figure.

Yuji's hands rested on the edge of her nightdress, just above her knees. She looked at Shana for permission. She nodded and Yuji began to pull her dress up. Soon it was gone, dismissed and discarded somewhere near the other side of the room, leaving Shana in her matching underwear, a mere bra and her panties.

Yuji stopped the kiss to look at her nearly naked body and turned a bright shade of red. Shana sat up and began to remove his shirt, revealing toned muscles underneath.

"Whoa…Yuji, I didn't know you were this…chiselled." Shana said, wondering if it was the result of her training with him.

"The training did it." Yuji admitted, confirming Shana's suggestions.

They kissed each other once more, and Shana's hands roamed up and down Yuji's chest and abdomen. Yuji began to unhook her bra, to reveal her average breasts. Yuji noticed that they grew over the years, and was slightly delighted.

"I'm sorry…they're so small…" Shana said, ashamed.

"It's no big deal, Shana. I like you, no matter how big or small they are." He replied.

He wanted to do all sorts of things on them, but he had to ask Shana first. She nodded once he looked up at her. He pushed them back down so it was easier for him to begin his ministrations.

He loomed over Shana's average-sized mounds and began to play with them, touching and massaging them. Then he flicked his thumbs across her nipples, making sure they were erect. Afterwards he placed his mouth over them, making Shana moan more in delight.

"Yuji….more…more…" she pleaded.

Yuji swirled his tongue around one of her nipples while massaging the other one. Shana's moans turned him on more and more, and they urged him to keep going. He did the same to the other nipple, earning him more moans from Shana.

Then when he finished, Shana pushed him backwards, so now she was on top.

"Yuji…what would you like me to do to you?" she asked seductively.

She planted kisses down his jawline, then on his neck, down to his chest then to his abdomen.

"Yuji…would you like me to stop here or?" she asked again.

"Lower…please…" Yuji struggled to say.

Shana pulled down the jeans Yuji wore, revealing the dent in his boxers. The two of them turned red and looked away. While Shana did so, Yuji turned them back around so that he was on top. He pulled down Shana's panties and threw them to join the rest of their clothing.

His head and hands went downwards to meet Shana's womanhood. His hand went closer to stimulate her clit while pushing in some of his fingers up her core.

"Yu…ji…that…feels…so…good…" she said between moans.

He kept going, fingers going in and out while his thumb stroked the clit. Once he felt her climax rushing, he removed his fingers and stuck his tongue in instead, earning a loud moan from Shana. Her dams gave way and Shana released her honey. Yuji licked her womanhood clean of all of it, savouring the sweet taste it had.

He could feel his own rod growing more and more erect as Shana's moans increased in number and volume.

"Yuji…now it's your turn." She said, and within a blink she was on top again.

She pulled his boxers down to reveal the erect – and very big – rod Yuji had.

"Whoa…that's big…Yuji." She said. How would he fit in her?

Shana lowered her head and hands like Yuji did earlier. Her hands stroked the rod carefully. Yuji could barely contain himself, feeling Shana's hands on his member.

Then Shana continued to rub up and down. Soon she stopped and instead placed the thing in her mouth. Yuji hissed, nearly grabbing Shana, nearly losing all of his self-control. He ejaculated in Shana's mouth and she drank all of it, sucking him dry.

Then came the time for the actual thing. Yuji positioned himself neatly above her entrance, and began to enter. Soon he hit a barrier, her hymen. Shana gave a nod and mouthed, 'Do it.' He broke through it with a single thrust.

Shana felt immense amounts of pain, but it was okay, she was strong enough to handle it. Yuji wanted to move so badly, but he could see Shana was still in pain. When Shana moved her hips to meet his, Yuji realized Shana was ready now, no longer coated in pain but drenched in pleasure. Yuji began thrusting in and out of her, creating a steady rhythm to match Shana's pleasure.

"Dammit, Yuji! More! More!" Shana yelled, to which Yuji easily obliged. His thrusts increased in both intensity and speed; making them feel as though they were in ecstasy. Shana moaned Yuji's name loudly and clearly, making Yuji feel more and more aroused as he thrust in and out of her.

Soon Yuji pulled Shana up so that they were on a sitting position, Yuji lowered and raised Shana onto his manhood, all the while Shana moaning in pleasure and ecstasy. Yuji then played around with her breasts once more, licking and sucking them like lollipops.

"Yuji." Shana spoke. "Stand up. Let's try something." She said.

Yuji obeyed immediately and stood up. He could see where Shana was leading up to and pressed her against the wall. Wrapping his arms behind him and her leg on his hips, he began thrusting back in and out of her.

They felt their climax coming – soon. After a few more rapid and jackhammer intensity thrusts, Yuji cummed inside Shana while she released all over Yuji's member. They stumbled back on the bed breathing heavily, still connected and arms around one another.

"Shana." He spoke after a few intakes of breath. "Now do you know how much I love you? And if you don't, I'd gladly go for another round."

"Yuji. I know exactly how you feel now. I love you, too." She replied.

"You know, I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to show me how much you loved me again. The night is still young."

"It's after midnight, Shana. But sure, if my beloved wishes it, I'd gladly go for one more, or possibly two."

"You ready?"

Yuji put his lips on his beloved's and fell back onto the bed. It was a good thing they were living together with nobody else around. If they did, they would've heard the moans and grunts the pair made from that point until the wee hours of the morning.

And now Shana knew, Yuji did love her as much as she loved him. It was all she needed to know. Yuji finally got his feelings through to Shana, even though it required more physical methods.

END!

A.N. Nyahaha..my first fanfic..and it's a lemon. Sheesh!

Shana: Aysha-chan…you are such a naughty, naughty girl.

Yuji: Oh please, Shana. You were one too! Just look at what Aysha-chan wrote!

Shana: But she made me into that!

Me: Please, you two. Forgive whatever I did and making this a lemon. It's not very good anyway!

Shana: Well, minna! Aysha-chan wishes to say that she does not own Shakugan no Shana!

Yuji: She also wishes for readers to rate and review her work!

All: Ja nee!


End file.
